


Spawn of Satan

by LarGibbon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarGibbon/pseuds/LarGibbon
Summary: Trixie and Chloe have different reactions to finding out who Lucifer truly is.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is like early season 3 AU so like Trixie is still little and Chloe doesn’t know about Pierce yet.

Lucifer knocked on the door, holding a bouquet lilies and feeling extremely uncomfortable.

“Now Detective, before you slam the door—” he started as the door opened before seeing that it wasn’t the Detective at all.

“She’s not here,” Maze said gruffly, closing the door in his pitiful face.

“Then I’ll wait,” he hissed, catching the door and pushing past her into the kitchen.

“Whatever, she won’t be back for a while,” Maze laughed, “she’s with Mr. Wonderful, probably having Wonderful, hot, steamy se—“

“That’s enough, Mazikeen,” he interrupted.

“Mhm, yeah she’s probably getting some as. We. Speak.”

Lucifer sighed and turned his back to find her hidden liquor.

“If she wasn’t so uptight about it, they’d be doing it 24/7,” she sneered as Lucifer continued to walk away, “Just yesterday, he was trying to jump her bones but all she wanted to do was tell him how much she’s in lo—“

“That’s  ENOUGH!” He shoved her into a wall, eyes flaming red, rattling the dishes as the lilies fell to the floor.

“Yeaah if you’re gonna come all this way to apologize for ruining her date last night,” she smirked spitefully, leaning in close, “better make sure you’re actually sorry.”

He leaned back just enough to let her go, his eyes returning to their usual dark brown. Maze held his gaze, daring him to say something as she walked away. 

She was infuriatingly right and now that he realized, he couldn’t lie and pretend he didn’t secretly hope the Detective’s relationship would fail. She knew and left him to torture himself in her house, closing the door as she left.

Feeling defeated, he dropped his gaze from the empty wall to the window curtain, which... had feet?

Shit shit shit

The urchin.

He slowly pulled back the curtain and she peeked out, her brow puckered above huge brown, questioning eyes.He felt like the air had just been kicked out of him.

“Spawn, I —“

“Is she gone?” She whisper-shouted.

“Maze? Yes, child, she’s gone.”

“Phew, I’ve been hiding for  hours ,” she sighed, relieved, “Maze is the worst seeker ever.”

He didn’t say anything, knowing full well that Mazikeen the demon bounty hunter knew  exactly where the little Urchin was, but continued standing awkwardly stiff like the child was a bomb about to go off.

“What?” She finally asked, meeting his eyes.

“I... how much did you see?”

“What? You guys yelling or your weird glowy eyes?”

He flinched like he’d just been slapped, “Oh... I— uh... I’m sorry. For both, the um, the shouting and the-the *ahem* the glowing eyes.”

“Lucifer,” she giggled, “It’s ok. I can handle yelling.”

“And the eyes?”

“Well... you are the Devil, right?”

“Yes, I am. Does that frighten you?”

“No... wanna know what I really think?”

He gulped, nodding.

“I think it’s  _awesome._ ”

“Really?”

“You’re like a super hero!”

“Well... not... n-not—“

“You basically help my mom catch bad guys, right? But like you have a bunch of powers, like Batman orr...” Trixie scrunched her face in thought, “or Thor!”

“I suppose...”

“What else can you do?!”

“Well...” he thought, and let his wings pop out, knocking over a plant on one side and awkwardly scrunching against the wall on the other.

“Cool!!!Can you fly?”

“Well yes, I’m not a  _penguin_ ,” he scoffed as if this should all be obvious to her.

She stepped forward to touch the beautiful feathers but just as quickly as they’d snapped out, they were gone. She giggled in surprise.

“Your mother... does she...?” Lucifer ventured, not sure he wanted to hear the response.

“Does she what?” Trixie encouraged, impatiently.

“Well, does she  _know_? About me?”

”Yeah... I mean, I tried to tell her,” Trixie sighed, “but she doesn’t believe me.”

“As have I,” Lucifer admitted, “why won’t she listen?”

“I don’t know... I guess adults just don’t really believe in stuff.”

Lucifer frowned, frustrated.

“It’s ok,” Trixie patted his hand reassuringly, “she’s smart, she’ll figure it out.”

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed just as a key turned in the lock and the door opened.

“Lucifer,” Chloe called, surprised, slowly taking in the dirt and ceramic all over her floor from the shattered potted plant, the lilies she’d never seen before strewn across her floor, and her daughter’s concerned face - her  _baby_ , comforting a distressed-looking Lucifer.Her voice grew stern and accusatory, “what are you doing here?”


	2. Bad guy, duh

“Well Detective, if you must know,” Lucifer started, rising to walk towards her, “I came to apologize.”

Chloe involuntarily took a step back, her hand creeping towards her hip.

Lucifer noticed her odd movements and nervous behavior and came to a stop, confusion clouding his face, “Detective? What’s wrong?”

“You tell me,” Chloe glanced around the room without moving.

Lucifer followed her gaze and it dawned on him that this looked quite like their standard B & E crime scene and he was the one that didn’t belong.

“Ah,” he acknowledged, “once again, this is not what it looks like and I promise I can explain the state of your living room, Detective, alright?”

“Trixie, babe, you alright?”

“Yeah mom, I’m fine. The plant was an accident. Lucifer was just showing me his wings.”

“Showing you his...” she repeated vaguely, “wh-where’s Maze?”

“Oh... she left when Lucifer got here.”

“She left you?!”

Trixie shrugged, “Lucifer was here.”

Chloe sighed heavily, resisting the urge to facepalm.

“Detective, look, I know you won’t believe me but I did come to apologize,” Lucifer repeated, scooping up the lillies from the floor and dusting them off, “for ruining your date. Then Maze and I had a chat, she left and I discovered your spawn behind the curtain.She had some... questions for me, which I answered, and in so doing, unfortunately destroyed the aloe. There, all caught up. Now I’ll leave you to it.” He offered her the wilted flowers.

“Oh no you don’t, Lucifer,” Chloe demanded, “you have a lot more explaining to do.”

He frowned and pulled his arm back, “very well, detective.”

He handed the flowers to Trixie on his way around the counter to get the dustpan from under the sink.

“What would you like to know?” He called over his shoulder as he walked over to the shattered pot.

“WINGS,” Chloe called, indicating how obvious it should be.

“Of course,” he sighed, checking his surroundings carefully this time, “Alright, there’s no time like the present, I suppose. Prepare yourself, Detective.”

He rolled his shoulders, allowing the wings to burst out.

Trixie laughed and hurtled towards him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop her this time.

“Detective?” He soothed, ignoring the spawn’s little fingers pulling at his feathers and wrapping herself in his wing.

“T...Trixie,” she tried breathlessly to call her daughter away from the mysterious, magical creature before her.

Lucifer gently pushed Trixie towards her mother with his wing but she only held on tighter, “Detective, I would never hurt you or the urchin.I hope you know that.”

“B-but you are the... um...?”

“The Devil? Yes.”

She dropped her arms against her sides in a helpless gesture, not knowing what to say or do with that information.

“I... I can’t change what I am but I have never lied to you. You know me, Detective, truly.”

“Apparently not!” She blurted, laughing nervously, “Trixie, please!”

Trixie paused at the fear in her mother’s voice, directed at her in anger. Tears filled her eyes and she let go of Lucifer’s wing to hug his leg, “Why?”

“Because I said so,” Chloe demanded urgently, fully conscious of Lucifer’s uncharacteristically silent, unwavering gaze.

Trixie’s face scrunched into disgust and she unconsciously teetered back and forth in that way only little children do, twirling the end of Lucifer’s suit jacket and his feathers in either hand, “Lucifer says never to do anything you don’t want to do unless there’s a really _really_ good reason.”

Chloe pleaded, “there is a good reason, honey.”

“Then what is it?”

“Lucifer’s a bad guy!” she shouted, exasperated.

Her daughter’s face crumpled at that and she immediately regretted saying it even before she looked at Lucifer and saw the stunned pain in his eyes. But how else was she supposed to explain who Satan was to her daughter - in front of actual Satan - when she herself had just found out he was real?

“Go to your mother, child, it’s alright,” he murmured, finally breaking his gaze away from Chloe to address Trixie with broken resignation.

“No!” Trixie shouted through angry tears, hugging Lucifer’s leg tighter, “Lucifer’s _not_ a bad guy, mommy.”

“Monkey...”

“No, he’s good! He’s my friend and he-he’s family,” she looked up at Lucifer then with a sweet, reassuring smile.

Lucifer returned her smile with one that didn’t quite reach his tired eyes.

Chloe teared up then too, “I thought that too honey, but there’s a lot we don’t know about him.”

“Then why don’t you just ask him?” Trixie demanded, “he’s right here and he never lies.”

Chloe looked at her partner inquisitively, recognizing that fact for the first time, “Is that true?” She addressed him in the low, cautious voice he’d heard her use on countless suspects.

“You know it is, Detective,” he replied and she realized she’d never seen him even remotely this quiet for this long before.

“Ok,” she continued in her perp voice, “let’s you and I go to the dining room then and we can figure this all out. But Trixie... you go to your room.”

“Don’t bother, Detective, no need to confine the urchin. I’ll leave you to figure it out on your own,” there was an edge of anger and hurt to his voice.

“Mommy, you’re being mean,” Trixie accused, finally letting Lucifer’s suit jacket go, “Lucifer likes you and he’s only ever been nice to us. He’s got super powers and stuff but... that only makes him cooler!”

Chloe would’ve smiled at that accepting innocence if she wasn’t terrified to see her daughter so close to Satan, so she broke down instead.

Lucifer knelt down to look Trixie in the eye, his hands awkwardly just touching either shoulder like she was something repulsive to him - but his eyes told a different story, “Beatrice, it appears your mother isn’t ready for all this quite yet.”

“But it isn’t fair! Why won’t she listen?” Trixie whined.

“You remember you said adults don’t believe in things?” He asked and Trixie nodded, “well... perhaps that means they don’t really believe in people, either.”

He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed the top of her head, though he realized too late that that must have been exactly the wrong thing to do when it only made her cry harder and Chloe tense as if he were sucking her daughter’s soul out of the top of her head.

He took the moment to retract his wings and walked past the detective on his way out the door.She watched him carefully, hand balanced on her gun, still holstered. In the moment, all she could think of was finally removing the threat to her daughter from her house... but later when she was alone, her mind kept returning again and again to the broken look in her partner’s eyes as he walked out her door.


	3. Vampire Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a quick little one-shot but here we are. SO sorry about the chapter mixup earlier which made it seem like I was ending this all angsty.

Lucifer raised his head from its firm position buried in his pillow to silence his phone. The detective could call all she liked but he wasn’t in the mood for her fake apology if it meant he would see her turn on him so easily again, and he certainly wasn’t in the mood for going back to work like nothing had happened... at least, not yet. That may very well be the plan tomorrow.

He felt the weight of eons of exhaustion and for once, he desired no company. He blearily tapped the button on his phone to hang up, except it wasn’t the button to hang up and the caller immediately squealed his name and began speaking excitedly and totally incoherently.

“Beatrice?” he groaned, “what’s going on? What time is it?”

“Lucifer! I need your help.”

He was awake now, “I’m on my way.”

He was already on his feet looking for a clean shirt when she went on, “Mommy says not to bother you but she’s acting funny...”

He slowed and forgot his search for his shirt, “Is this what you need help with?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t look good,” Trixie complained, she’s been staring at the ceiling in the kitchen for a long time.”

“She’ll be fine,” he sighed, “just... give her a few days.”

“I don’t know...” Trixie dragged out skeptically.

“Trust me, child, this happens all the time,” he assured, flopping back on the bed.

“Ok,” Trixie breathed out, audibly relaxing, “are you still coming over?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he rubbed his brow with his free hand and closed his eyes, “I might scare your mother.”

“Oh. Ok,” she reluctantly allowed, “then... we’ll see you when she gets better.”

“Mm. Goodbye, Urchin,” Lucifer evaded.

He carefully ended the call this time and lay there for an extended moment, adjusting to feeling very “meh” when he was exclusively experienced with extreme highs or lows. He abandoned the search for proper clothes and headed to the bar, arriving at his piano with a plop.

—-

Earlier at the Decker household, Trixie was trying to describe Lucifer’s eyes to her mother, but she didn’t seem to be getting it.

“So he got mad and his eyes lit up?”

“Well they like, sparkled,” Trixie attempted.

“Oh just like when light reflects in them?” She asked, still holding out hope that everything she’d seen today was some exhaustion-induced delusion she was having.

“No more like a candle or something,” she tried again.

“Like Fire?”

“Yeah and I asked him if it was ‘cause he’s the devil and he said yeah.”

“Oh honey, were you scared?”

“Of Lucifer? No way mom. But... _he_ kinda looked scared when he saw _me_. I had a really good hiding place.”

“You startled him?”

“Yeah I guess...”

“Oh... well, I’m glad you’re ok. Come on, it’s way past your bedtime.”

She put Trixie to bed and immediately went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.She sighed heavily and leaned against the counter, struggling to tame her chaotic thoughts.On the one hand, she felt better without him in her house, threatening her daughter with his mere presence. On the other — she gulped down a large portion of wine — why did she feel so guilty?

She tried in vain to sort out her feelings, fears and questions over the next twenty minutes or so, before her thoughts drifted to what _he_ might be feeling and fearing and wondering.The idea broke her heart and decided her next move.

She searched her pockets and the counter, couch and table for her phone, no luck.Finally, she sneaked as quietly as she could into Trixie’s room, thinking she’d left her phone there when she tucked her in.She found it on the nightstand, Lucifer’s contact still up when she unlocked the phone. She glanced at her daughter’s sleeping form and made a mental note to have a talk with her about that tomorrow.

—

Lucifer took one last drag on his cigarette and ground it into the ash tray. He played a few chords, trying to push himself from Beethoven to more of a Duke Ellington vibe, but his fingers didn’t seem to want to move as lightly across the keys as they usually did. 

His phone buzzed again and he sighed when he saw who it was, “Child, please, just let your mother be.”

“...Lucifer?” Chloe ventured.

“Detective?” he straightened on the piano bench and grew nervous in the silence, “I-I told the ur— your daughter not to worry. Is she... did I scare her?”

“No, no Lucifer, you didn’t,” she reassured, not sure how to talk to him, “she’s fine.”

“...are you ok?” he hesitated, curious concern winning over the dread and hurt still building.

“I-I don’t know.I mean, it’s a lot to take in,” she confessed, “but I just wanted to apologize... for the way I acted. I was scared - I still am - but I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Lucifer took a long shuddering breath, “yes well, how else would I expect a responsible mother to behave with the Devil in her home?”

“Are you ok?” she couldn’t stop herself from asking at the striking absence of light and charm in his voice.

He laughed breathily, “I’m the Devil, Detective, I’ve survived worse.”

“Lucifer I... I really don’t want to leave it this way.”

Both of them were silent for a long moment before Lucifer broke quietly, “then how do you want to leave it, Detective?”

“I— I don’t. I mean I... could you just come talk to me for a while?”

“I thought that’s what we’re doing.”

“Lucifer... Please, I-I’m trying,” she defended against the bite in his tone.

“Yes well... I suppose it will just take me time to process.”

“Me too! But, Lucifer, we need to come to terms with each other as we are  together or we’ll just keep misunderstanding and drifting apart.”

After a beat of silence, she added, “A-at least, I don’t want that... but if you do, I will leave you alone.”

“I don’t want that either, Detective,” he quietly assured before hesitantly adding, “are you sure you want me in your home?”

“You know, I thought about it and... you’re the Devil. If you wanted to hurt us, my invitation wouldn’t matter.I mean unless you go by vampire rules?”

He laughed, “no, I do not require an invitation, I am certainly not allergic to garlic and clearly, I can see my own reflection. A-and I give you my word that I would never hurt you or the urchin, Detective.”

“I know, Lucifer. Come over?”

He sighed, “alright, I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
